the promise
by addy2013
Summary: what do you do when you have to chose between the love you hid? and the love you show? a mother's hate. a new boy. a promise to make you. a throne so many has killed for. the next door neighbor boy that is your sworn enemy but you can't but love him. a secret to confuse you and change forever who you are as a person. what are you waiting, come see what happens.


As I walked to the bus stop with Kyle, my twin brother. I heard someone behind me whispering my name.

_"Arianne." _The voice said.

"Did you hear something?" I asked Kyle.

Kyle and I are the descendants of Juliet Capulet. "No. Why?" Kyle looked at me with his storm gray-blue eyes. He had recently dyed his hair black. Kyle was wearing his usual black shirt, black pants, work boots, his leather jacket, and the Capulet family necklace. I wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, black ballet flats, and the Capulet family ring. For I let my blond hair down instead of pinning it up and it felt good to do that. The ring itself was Juliet's. The necklace was Juliet's brothers.

"I don't see why we have to take the bus to school. Why can't Dad take us in the family car?" Kyle asked frustrated. Ever since Mom died, Kyle and I have been protected heavily. He and I are the only surviving children of the Capulet line.

"We aren't little kids anymore. Dad wants us to try to be semi-normal. So, if Ty and Ash Montague start anything walk away. We need to stay safe. You and I are the only surviving children of the Capulet line. Montague's have plenty of heirs." I said to Kyle as we saw Ty and Ash. Ash is Ty's twin, but she's a girl. Those two resemble us just with black hair and darker eyes.

"Well, well look who it is." Ash said to Ty. Ty just simply looks up and smiles.

"Be quiet!" I snapped at Ash.

The bus pulled up and we all hustled on. As we got closer to Verona High, Kyle got more and more relaxed. He liked me in a safe environment away from Ash and Ty. My brother always made sure my book bag wasn't too heavy, I ate at lunch, and he and his friend, Connor Penn, walked me to each of my classes. Somehow they were never late to their classes.

"Are you okay, Arianne?" Connor looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Call me Anne. Yes" But before I could finish my sentence. I got slammed down or rather pushed down by someone. I hit my head and blacked out.

"Oh my god!" Connor said. "I am so going to kill you dude."

"Well, like sorry. Look she's waking up." Some guy said.

Connor came over to me. "Kyle is so going to kill me."

"No I'm not; I'm going to kill that guy. What's your name?" Kyle said as he helped me up.

"Dmitri Mendeleyev. This guy decided it'd be cool to pick on the new kid." He pointed to Ty and his arrogant group of friends.

"Who cares about them? Dmitri Mendeleyev, do you know who you bumped or knocked down?" Kyle asked as rolls of anger flowed off of him.

"No. Who are you?" Dmitri asked Kyle, Connor and me.

"I'm Arianne Capulet, this is Kyle Capulet my twin, and this is Connor Penn our friend." I said as I pointed at Kyle and Connor.

"You two don't look alike" Dmitri said as he checked me out.

"Kyle, remember stay calm….." Too late, Kyle is overly protective of me.

"Hey don't look at her like that." Kyle said as he went in between me and Dmitri. "Connor get her out of here, before I flip and get suspended again."

"Okay. It's the last period of the day." Connor said as I was ushered out of there.

"Gym." I answered him.

"Great that means we are all in there." Kyle came up beside me with a calmed look.

Gym meant that I was going to have to change with Ash and her friends. Ash is very popular; she knows everything that goes on in everyone's social life. All but Miranda, she's my best friend ever.

"OMG, did you see the new exchange student? SUPER COMBUSTIBLE. " Miranda and her physics words. "I should ask him if he has a date to prom."

"Too late, already has one." Ash said as she came up. "Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Whatever. Maybe I'll ask Kyle." Miranda said with a disgusted look.

"Nahh. Kyle will be busy spying on me." I said as we walked out to meet the boys.

They all stared over as we came out. Of course girls in shorts and t-shirts would attract that much attention. Kyle looked over and waved at me, so did Connor. Ty just looked up, waved and smiled that smile of his. Maybe I'll ask him to prom. Kyle would kill me. Maybe Connor, Kyle approves of him. Connor's like a brother to me though. "Someone's got it hard for Ty." Miranda said.

"No, I don't its just that he's kind of cute." I said as Mrs. Ice looked over towards us.

"Hey, Capulet twins you're wanted at the office." Mrs. Ice said. Kyle and I walked out of the gym and went straight to the office. The office was big, but it was crowded with staff members. The first thing we saw was Dad sitting in the waiting area.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle said. His favorite class was gym and he didn't like being pulled out of it.

"Well, son, I am here to pick up the exchange student that is staying with us. You are both to be nice to him." Dad said as Dmitri walked into the office still in his gym clothes. Kyle got more and more infuriated with Dmitri because he keep looking at me like he owned me.

"Really dude, what is your problem? I told you earlier not to look at her that way." My twin hated it when people didn't do what he wanted them to do.

"Kyle calm down. Honestly he's going out with Ash Montague. So, he's already shown he can do whatever he wants. It's a waste of breath to try." I said angrily. Kyle can be annoying sometimes, but he absolutely hated Dmitri and they hardly know each other. "Okay whatever, can Kyle and I go back to gym class?"

"Yes." Dad said as he signed Dmitri out and left. Kyle and I went back to gym.

"Good to see your back, just to see a fight go down." Maggie said. As I looked around her I saw Ty and Connor squaring off.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked Maggie and Kyle as Ty tackled Connor. Kyle ran before he answered my question. I ran after him to try and separate those three, as I ran up they all stopped and looked at me. "Now you stop. What was this about anyways?" I gestured to them.

"Ty thought he could beat me at wrestling and I challenged him." Connor was the first one to talk and he looked at me with those blue eyes and his dirt blonde hair hanging down in front of his face.

"Well now that's cleared up. Let's play some dodge ball. Montague twins captain of one and Capulet twins of the other. Pick people." Mrs. Ice said.

Kyle and I ended up with Connor, Miranda, Mike, Tom, and a few other girls and boys. Ty and Ash got the rest of the people. Dodge ball went fairly well, but towards the end Kyle and Connor got really competive. The game went to Ty and Ash.

"Come on Miranda before you miss your bus again." I said as I tried to hurry her along and I bumped into someone, again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Princess. I should have looked where I was going." The voice was thick with a Romanian accent. He was tall, skater type, midnight eyes, and a nice tan. He kind of looked like Dmitri.

"Finally someone told her. I've been itching all day to tell her." Ash said as Kyle and I just stared at each other. I think my life just got more and more complicated. "So, everyone this is Cadean." Ash knows everybody.

As Kyle, Connor, Cadean, Ash, Ty and I got home; Dmitri was just coming in from a run. Ash practically threw herself at him; it was a cozy-pukey scene as they hugged. "Cadean and Dmitri are brothers, but Cadean has the werewolf throne." Ty said as he walked up beside me. Cadean growled at him.

"Yes, he is and Arianne is the vampire heir because girls are always the heir, Kyle is your body guard, and Cadean is your mate." So that's why Cadean growled at him. "It's imperative that the two races join. Connor and Miranda, Dmitri and Ash, and Ty will be the next generation of guardians of the werewolf-vampire throne." Dad said.

"But, why do they have to join?" I asked.

"If Cadean or you don't get married." Dad sighed and looked away. "It's war." I was not expecting this as my senior year. "So, will you take the throne and marry Cadean?" That's when the front door exploded.


End file.
